She Wants Affection: The Story of Hermione Granger
by raquelanddhearts
Summary: What happens when Hermione gets tired of sitting around and waiting for something to happen? Is she patient enough to wait for Ron, or will she move on to another candidate? R&R pleassseee!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** All the settings, characters, etc. in relation to Harry Potter unfortunately do not belong to be and are owned and copyrighted by J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 1  
**

"Hermione, look at me," the male's voice demanded.

Her large, brown eyes focused back on his as thoughts raced through her mind and she opened her mouth to speak. Her mind was whirring, she could not think of a single thing to say.

The boy's hands clasped hers tightly in front of her, and asked pleadingly, "Answer me, will you?"

Her mind was clouded with the events just passed and she found herself in a shocking disbelief. Hermione looked at him, more confused than ever and she knew he noticed this. She tried to hide her feelings, but it was too late.

"Let me persuade you," he murmured as he leaned into her; his face inches away from hers. He grabbed a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear and gave her a meaningful look. He cupped the side of her face with the same hand and placed his other hand slightly above her waist pulling her body towards his gently. Hermione's body was twitching with anticipation and shaking with uncertainty, not knowing what to make of the situation at hand.

"I can't believe this is happening right now," she thought to herself. "Who would have ever," but her thoughts were silenced as he kissed her ever so lightly and sweetly. He pulled away to see her reaction, and without looking at him directly in the eye, she smiled slightly. Looking up at him with a sparkle in her eye, she did not have a chance to mutter a word before he kissed her again, only this time more passionately and longingly. She let her guards and let ecstasy flow through her every limb. She braved to run her fingers through his hair and began to truly enjoy the moment.

"Hermione," she heard in the distance, "Hermione."

She quickly pulled herself away from him, and wiped her mouth clean. "Hermione," she heard again, this time louder and more impatient.

He looked at Hermione pleadingly, but the only thing she could mutter was a rushed, "Sorry," under her breath and she walked briskly towards the direction of the voice.

"Hermione!" cried the girl's voice sounding more frustrated, "Hermione!!!" She felt someone clasp her shoulder tightly and shake her.

"What?" she replied.

"What were you dreaming?" asked Ginny Weasley looking pleased with herself, finally having woken her up. "You were rolling around and," Ginny paused looking for the right word, "…moaning."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked attempting to mask her confusion. _That was all_, she asked herself, _a dream?_

"What were you dreaming about?" Ginny insisted.

"I don't know," she managed to stammer out."Uh huh," replied Ginny unconvinced, "either way you promised to help me write my paper for Charms. What are you doing sleeping and dreaming of who knows what?"

"I honestly don't remember…"

"Yeah, okay. Why were you sleeping? I've been looking for you everywhere. You were supposed to meet me in the library half an hour ago."

"I'm so sorry Ginny, I am. I don't know what got into me, I guess I just fell asleep."

"You guess? I know. Don't wear yourself out so much Hermione. You don't need to be up all night studying your notes, and you know it. Classes have just begun. Now help me write this paper!" Ginny explained. "I'll let you freshen up and I'll meet you in the common room in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione replied and with that said Ginny sprinted off towards the Gryffindor common room. Hermione rubbed her eyes and got to her feet. Still in disbelief that it was all merely a dream._ It seemed so real,_ she thought to herself as she headed toward the lavatory to splash some water on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2  
**  
When she finally arrived at the common room, Ginny was huddled up with her Charms book, parchment and quills by a table near the fire. She approached Ginny and pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

"Don't get too comfortable, we are leaving right now. I cannot possibly concentrate here with the constant distractions, I need quiet," said Ginny as she started gathering her belongings. At that very moment, the portrait hole swung open to reveal Harry and a very red and angry Ron entering the room.

"I can't stand that filthy, grimy," exclaimed Ron through clenched teeth as he paused looking for words that suited his enemy. Ron stood at the entrance shaking with fury and hands balled into fists hanging down at his sides.

"Speaking of distractions," whispered Ginny.

"We all hate him Ron," Harry said to Ron in an attempt to calm his friend down, "we know how despicable he is, no need to explain."

"I just wanted to grab him by his little pale throat and choke him to death!"

"What happened?" inquired Hermione as she rose from her chair and walked in their direction.

"He just thinks he's better than everyone else, doesn't he? Thinks he is all power and mighty and-"

"Harry cut off Ron before he could say anything else, "Malfoy tried to trip Ron in the hallway by the library. Ron got upset and pulled out his wand and began threatening Malfoy and all Malfoy did was laugh in his face and," Harry brought his voice lower, "comment on his worn-out, hand-me-down robes."

Hermione frowned as she placed an understanding hand on Ron's shoulder and then softly rubbed his back to placate him.

"Thanks 'Mione, I just can't stand him."

"I know, I know, not many people can," Hermione replied calmly before Ginny grabbed her hand and pulled away from the scene.

"Let's go," said Ginny as she pulled Hermione out the portrait hole, "we've had enough distractions already; Harry can deal with him." And before Hermione knew it they were walking into the library. 


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

Ginny was off looking for another book as she was silently reminiscing about her dream. _What was that all about?_ she thought to herself. _I know for certain it wasn't,_ but before she could continue on with her trail of thought, a scent hit her nose. It seemed so familiar yet so foreign at the same time. "I've smelled that scent before," she continued thinking to herself. She took in another whiff of the scent when she realized where she recognized it from and a confused half smile spread across her face.

"Enjoying the smell of a pure blood Granger?" said Draco Malfoy as he stood before her, arms crossed and a smug smile plastered on his pale face.

"Get lost," replied Hermione.

"Get lost," he said mockingly, "You're the one that came looking for a fight."

"What?!!""You heard me."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"Your little friend went up his little common room crying his eyes out about how poor is and how unfair it is, blah blah blah, and you felt the need to defend his honor did you now?"

"No, I'm helping Ginny with an assignment actually," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Helping another poor Weasel, how noble of you. But stop making excuses, you know you came down here looking to get even."

"Wouldn't you _love_ to think our whole world revolves around you?"

With that said, Malfoy uncrossed his arms and strode closer to Hermione, "Oh, but it does, it does, and you know it."

"Humph," was Hermione's only reply as she pulled out her wand and pointed it directly at his chest, "I told you to _get lost_."

Malfoy pleased to see how riled up she was, reveled at his mischief and took a step even closer toward her. Her wand was now touching his chest and making a slight hole where the tip touched his robes. "You don't scare me one bit Granger, not one bit. You have a lot of brains, but that's about all you got."

Hermione became infuriated with this, and proclaimed, "Mobili Draco!" Draco lifted slightly into the air and Hermione moved him to the other side of the room toward the exit, all the while Draco smirked. "Get lost," she told him once more.

"With pleasure," Draco replied bowing down sarcastically, "your Mudblood highness," and he disappeared out of the library.

Hermione brought her hands to her face and through her hair, not knowing what to do with herself and enraged beyond belief. _What's taking Ginny so long?_ she wondered. It was almost midnight; she glanced at the parchment where Ginny was writing her paper, it was nearly done. Hermione then quickly scribbled a note to Ginny dictating what to write and claimed she was feeling ill and had to leave. Then, Hermione barged out the library doors flustered, on her way back to her dormitory stomping her path through the hallways in a complete haze. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**  
A high pitched shriek woke Hermione with a startle as she saw Ginny rolling around on the bed bedside her laughing so hard tears rolled out of the corners of her eyes.

"What's going on? Why are you laughing? And why are you in my dormitory?"

All Ginny could do was laugh.

"Ginny?"

The laughter continued.

Hermione becoming frustrated with Ginny's apparent amusement questioned her again, "What's going on?"

Ginny managed to catch her breath and reduce her laughter to giggles, "You were sleeping," she responded.

"_And…"_ said Hermione expectantly and growing impatient.

"You were having a dream," Ginny paused dramatically, "about Malfoy!" she screamed and roared with laughter. Hermione's face showed a baffled expression.

"How would you know?"

Ginny laid down on the bed next to Hermione's and imitated watch she saw. Ginny cuddled up in the bed and slowly stretched out her legs seductively as her body shifted slightly sideways. She let out a soft groan and whispered, "Oh, Draco," before being woken up by Hermione.

"Stop that!" yelled Hermione, cheeks burning red with humiliation. "I don't know what you are talking about Ginny; you must be Confunded to ever think I would have a dream about Malfoy!"

Ginny chuckled and simply replied, "I know what I saw _and heard_. Anyway, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville and I have been waiting for you in the Great Hall. Come on, it's time for breakfast, get up before you miss breakfast," and with that she waltzed out of the room giggling furiously.

"Was my dream really about Malfoy?" she questioned herself out loud and remembered the dream she had three nights ago. She dressed herself hurriedly and rushed down the stairs toward the library. "My mind must be playing tricks on me, I could not have possibly dreamt of Malfoy," she reasoned as she walked into the library determined to get a book to help her make sense of her dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione was not looking forward to Potions class today, not that she normally did. She walked briskly along the corridors, having fallen behind Harry and Ron because she was so concentrated on her recurring dreams. Not looking forward and without realizing she bumped into someone causing all their books to fall. She kneeled down and starting picking up a book as she apologized, "Sorry I wasn't looking, I was just trying," but she could not finish the sentence. Draco stood above her with a pleasant grin on his face.

"Not a problem, Miss Granger," was his reply in a cool voice.

Hermione shocked by his answer, stood up indignantly and stomped away, "Serves you right!" she shouted at him.

"Don't let it happen again Mudblood!" he cried back. "Why did I say that? Not a problem? What's come over me?" he thought to himself silently.

In class, Hermione could not concentrate on the lecture. She fumbled with the glass vials containing the potion's ingredients and was working at a significantly slower pace than usual.

"What's up Hermione?" questioned Ron as he passed by her table.

"Oh, um, nothing," she answered quietly.

He glanced at the orange liquid bubbling in the cauldron, "We are on the same step?! Impossible! You usually are nearly done by the time I'm halfway." At this time, Harry joined them.

Hermione shrugged, she could not think of a response to that. Ron looked at Hermione suspiciously.

"What's on your mind Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione looked up at both boys and look frazzled. She racked her brain trying to find something to say that would convince the boys she was acting like her usual self, although she knew she was not.

"I know what it is," said Ron slyly.

Hermione's heart pounded against her chest, _He couldn't possibly know, could he? Unless Ginny mentioned something to him and he saw the incident out in the corridor. No, but Ginny wouldn't mention to her brother that she was having dreams of Malfoy, not when she knew the contempt Ron had for him and how jealous he gets,_ she thought silently.

Ron continued, "Her birthday is coming up in a couple days and doesn't want us to make a big deal out of it."

She sighed heavily and wiped her palms on her robes, "How did you ever guess Ron?"

"Hermione, we've known you for five years now. We know you don't want us spending the little Galleons, we, I mean I have or have Harry waste his Galleons when he has no one to give him anymore."

"What is this?" intruded Malfoy slyly, "a Gryffindor convention?"Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him and chortled loudly. "What is this I hear? Your birthday is coming up Mudblood?"

Hermione could not bear to look at Draco straight in the face.

"Don't you have better things to do Malfoy?" retorted Harry.

"Yeah, like greasing back your hair or teaching your sidekicks some hygiene?" Ron snapped.

"Can't you let the Mudblood fight her own battles for once Weasel?"

Hermione felt Draco's piercing eyes on her; she pushed the thought away and realized it was probably only her imagination. She dared to look up and there they were, fixed on her, his icy blue-grey striking as ever. There was a glint in his eye though, one she had never noticed. Draco noticed Hermione staring deep into his eyes, and turned his gaze toward Harry and Ron. His stare now filled with disgust.

"Can't you ever confront us alone, you know, without Crabbe and Goyle? Harry added.

With that said Draco turned on a dime and walked back towards the other side of the class with his henchman at his feet.

"That was astoundingly easy," gathered Harry, "He always loves to mention lineage, doesn't he?"

"If I knew Transfiguration better, I would definitely turn him into a house elf and have him serve me my food," said Ron begrudgingly, "I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind the help."

And all three of them laughed. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione awoke on the day of her birthday with gifts littered at the foot of her four post bed. She smiled to herself as she realized what great friends she had. She sat at the foot of her bed and picked up each present one by one and started opening them. Mrs. Weasley had sent her a maroon scarf with matching gloves. Ginny gave her a beautiful barrette with an antique gold finish and sparkling emeralds and rubies. Luna had left her a copy of the week's Quibbler and a bracelet made butterbeer corks. She opened the rest of her gifts, and smiled gleefully to herself. She could not be happier.

Just then, she noticed a small red box almost underneath her bed. She looked at it inquisitively, it had no tag. She picked it up and when she opened it there laid a locket. An antique, oval and gold locket with the most elaborate design outlining its border; an intricate vine swirling and beautiful around, tracing the shape of the fragile locket. It also had a small inset ruby in the center in the shape of a heart. The locket was beautiful, _Who would've given this to me?_ she speculated as she marveled at the locket's gorgeous design. She then decided to open it, "Maybe they left a clue inside as to who might have left it."

As soon as she opened it, a wave of shock overcame her and a small squeal escaped her lips. She quickly snapped shut the locket. She could not believe what she saw before her eyes. She threw the locket onto her bed and pushed the thoughts colliding inside of her to the back of her brain as she washed and dressed and made her way toward the Great Hall.

* * *

Although she could not understand why in the world the locket contained what it did, she drove those images away and put on a happy face. It was her birthday after all. She walked into the Great Hall toward the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny and Luna as they all shouted, "Happy Birthday." 

Breakfast carried on as usual, but on a cheerier note. They all questioned Hermione about her gifts and whether she liked them or not. Every so often, she stuck her hand into her pocket and fingered the locket tentatively. She did not mention the locket; after all she did not know who had given it to her.

Her eyes drifted around the Great Hall and eventually rested on the Slytherin table. Millicent Bulstrode sat eating to her heart's content not talking much with anyone. A little farther down the table, Crabbe and Goyle fought over the last piece of a pumpkin pastry. Then there was Blaise Zabini sitting to one side of Draco and Pansy Parkinson to his other. Pansy was leaning on Draco's shoulder and running her fingers through his hair. Draco was eating and making conversation with Blaise as Pansy admired him.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up and glowered at Pansy, "The nerve of her!" she mumbled to herself.

"The nerve of who?" asked Ginny.

Hermione was taken aback. She didn't realize she had actually said those words and not thought it. Her mind scrambled for something to say, "Um..," she looked around surreptitiously for inspiration, "Professor Sprout!" she finally exclaimed.

"What about her?"

"I just remembered that she wanted us to take notes on the growth of bubotubers and their contribution to Herbology and I didn't get to finish it last night."

"Ahh… you were excited for today, weren't you?" added Ron between mouthfuls.

"Yes, I could not concentrate on homework thinking about what my friends could have gotten me for my birthday," she said. "I can't believe I got so caught up that I forgot to finish my Herbology homework."

"That isn't like you," asserted Harry, "you normally don't care much for celebrating your birthday."

"Well, I thought this year would be different," muttered Hermione "Well, I'm off to the common room to finish that up, see you in class," she added as she left the Great Hall suddenly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Clasping the locket within her fingertips, she felt the locket once more and turned it around in her fingers as she thought of what happened in breakfast. "What got into me? Why should I care about P-"

"Yeah, why should you care about Professor Sprout's assignment? Missing one isn't going to kill you. Relax for once, it's your birthday."

Hermione sighed heavily, "How come you're here?" she asked.

"Well, I followed you."

"You don't know your way to the common room after all these years?" Hermione smiled.

"I do, I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is that?"

"Did you get my gift?"

"What gift? I didn't get a gift from you, and its okay, you don't have to, just don't go on pretending like you did."

"One, I'm not pretending. Two, its okay?" he replied exasperated, "it's not okay! You've been a great friend to me after all these years, why wouldn't I get you a gift?"

"Well, because-"

"Don't answer that!" Ron cut her off. "It was in a small red box, I know it didn't have a tag but please tell me you got it."

"The locket?" Hermione exclaimed as her eyes opened wide.

"Yes, Mum had given it to me the summer before our Fourth Year. It used to be her grandmother's. She told me to give it to whoever I pleased."

"Why didn't she give it to Ginny?"

"Way to appreaciate a gift."

"I didn't mean it _that_ way," Hermione pleaded.

"Anyways, Mum had already given her countless things that belonged to my great-grandmother. So she decided to give that to me."

"Why did you give me the locket?"

"Well, because, I thought it would be a nice gift."

"Ron, it's a family relic of yours, you just can't give it to me!" she cried and pulled it out of her pocket leaving her palm open in front of Ron.

Ron closed her hand around the locket, "I want you to have it Hermione."

"But, why? I can't have this Ron!"

"Sure you can, I'm giving it to you. You deserve something this beautiful."

Hermione blushed slightly. "But it's something special."

"You," Ron turned bright beet red, "deserve something special," he managed to splutter out.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was speechless.

"I really want you to have it. It's real neat. It's not your ordinary locket you know?"

"It's not?"

"No," Ron explained, "rather than having an ordinary picture inside, the locket is bewitched and shows what your heart wants most. It could be anything, and it changes from time to time." Hermione's jaw dropped."For example," continued Ron, "if I had the locket right now, it would show me I wanted the unfinished butterbeer and chocolate pastry I left behind at the table. See, I'm still rather hungry." Hermione could not help but laugh as she put the locket away safely in her pocket. All Ron could think about was food.

"Well," Ron pressed on, "when you opened it this morning, what did the locket show you?"

Hermione's face flushed, "I can't say."

"Aw come on Hermione, I gave you the locket!!"

"Uh..," Hermione faltered, "I think we should keep that private. I mean a locket, locks one's most precious things away, especially one like this one."

"That's a load of bull Hermione. Tell me! Tell me now! What was inside your locket when you opened it?"

"Ron, if I tell you I would have to kill you."

"Hermione, have you not realized that I, Ronald Bilius Weasley fear not death!"

Hermione chuckled, "Now that's a load of bull Ron."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**  
Two weeks had passed since the day of her birthday. Hermione constantly tried opening the locket at different times and different places, however every time Hermione opened the locket, the same image would be staring back at her. _I thought Ron said the image changed!_ Hermione protested to herself. However throughout the two weeks, she couldn't help but steal glances at him in the hallway, class, the Great Hall, wherever she would see him; and still couldn't believe the contents of her locket.

* * *

It was the beginning of October, soon there would be no leaves on the trees and snow would cover all of Hogwarts. Hermione pulled on her sweater and scarf, since it was chilly and a little windy out, and decided to grab and book and read by the Black Lake for a while.

She sat near the edge of the Black lake with her back leaning against an old Willow tree. She took a deep breath of the fresh air surrounding her and immediately felt relaxed. She opened her book, and began to read.

Not half an hour went by that Ginny appeared on the scene looking rather mellow. At first she does not notice Hermione, but then sees her from a distance and slowly approaches her. She takes a seat next to her on a tuft of grass and hugs her knees. Both girls sit silently looking out into the distance.

"What brings you here?" asks Hermione.

"Nothing really," Ginny replies, "just wanted to clear my head and find some peace. You?"

"Same."

The girls again sit and stare quietly as the sun begins to sink behind the edge of the lake.

"You know, I may not be as perceptive as Luna, but why have you been acting so strange lately?"

Hermione shrugged, but knew exactly why she was acting so peculiar. Hermione then took the time to really look at Ginny, she looked tousled and weary; her deep brown eyes crying yet tearless.

"What's going on with you Ginny, you look completely miserable."

"Well, I feel ackward telling you this. You know, since we don't really talk about it, but it's Harry," she stammered as tears spewed from her eyes, "I truly fancy him you know? I don't think he realizes that. I've fancied him for so long now. I saw him talking to Cho in the hallway yesterday, smiling and laughing with her."

Hermione sat up and threw an arm around her red-headed friend, "Ginny, Harry told me Cho and him were through."

"I know," Ginny hesitated and regained her composure, wiping away at her eyes, "it just doesn't seem like it. I wish he paid more attention to me, I wish we would spend some more time together."

"I know how you feel."

"You don't fancy Ron, do you?" asked Ginny abruptly.

Hermione was stunned at the honesty of Ginny's question, "Why would you say that?"

"Luna told me so," she laughed softly as she said this, "she says you fancy someone else. I don't blame you, I wouldn't fancy Ron either."

"I did fancy him Ginny, I did. I'm just not so sure I fancy him any longer."

"Who do you fancy now then?"

"I can't tell you," stated Hermione.

"And why not?" pouted Ginny.

"Well, because he isn't like us."

"What do you mean, isn't like us? Is he a Centaur from the Forbidden Forest?"

Hermione laughed, "No, but, well, I'll explain that later. It's just Ron is so difficult; it's hard to stick around for so long being ignored. I've waited enough, I think I've just," Hermione hesitated, scared of saying these words after so long, "given up on him." Hermione's eyes watered as a single tear streaked her cheek, but nothing more.

"I feel the same way about Harry. When I saw him with Cho yesterday in the hall," Ginny gathered her strength, got to her feet and pulled out her wand menacingly toward Hermione, "I just wanted to use the Imperius Curse and command her to humiliate him in front of the entire Great Hall! Maybe even slap him and tell him she never wanted to talk to him again!" Ginny finished gathering her breath.

"You might want to be careful with that thing," Hermione said as she pushed Ginny's wand away from her chest.

"Er… sorry. But you know what Hermione? I've decided! I will no longer wait for Mr. Harry Potter. I'll Oblivate him from my mind! The boy who lives… pfft, the boy who doesn't live... in _my mind_ at least!"

"Good for you Ginny," beamed Hermione.

"Now...," Ginny said rather menacingly pointing her wand at Hermione, "either you tell me who this mystery boy is or I'll have to use an Unforgivable Curse on you Ms. Granger!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really, or how about a couple of drops of Veritaseum?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A week had passed since the heart-to-heart talk at the lake with Ginny, and Hermione felt absolutely sensational. Ginny and Hermione were secretly discussing something apparently very interesting by the fireplace and would only pause to giggle.

Ron and Harry took a break from their game of Wizards Chess and looked over at them and found the situation at hand completely amusing.

"I reckon what they're up to mate," questioned Ron.

"Who knows? Probably talking about love potions," Harry responded laughing.

"Bloody hell! I hope not!" yelled Ron, "Ah hell Harry your knight just destroyed my bishop! Great, bloody great!"

* * *

"You wouldn't believe what I heard from Luna last night," whispered Neville to Harry, Ron and Hermione the next morning during breakfast. 

"What is that Neville?" asked Harry.

"It was said that Lucius Malfoy, has been killed."

"What?!" replied the three of them in shock.

"Yeah, Luna said she heard it from her father. He sent her an owl last night with the newest edition of The Quibbler."

"How did it happen?" Harry inquired."Well, it supposedly happened a couple of nights ago. They say You-Know-Who is behind it."

"Well, obviously," interjected Ron.

"Shush!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Word has it there's been tension in the Malfoy house with You-Know-Who and some of the Death Eaters. There was an argument the night it happened and a duel occurred. Word has it Bellatrix Lestrange killed him."

All three jaws dropped and all three eyes widened simultaneously to the news Neville had just broadcasted.

Hermione then regained her poise, "Neville, you know you really can't go on Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood's word alone. They believe, what do they call them? Snorkacks exist, and what not. I'll believe it when I read it in the Prophet," and as soon as she said that her eyes darted in the direction of the Slytherin table but there was no Draco to be found.

* * *

Ginny barged into the Gryffindor common room looking frantic and startled. She spotted Hermione watching Harry and Ron play Exploding Snaps in a corner. She quickly made her way to them. 

"Hermione, I need to speak with you."

"Give me a second, I want to see how this ends."

"I need to speak with you now," Ginny pressed.

Hermione stood up and both girls walked up into the dormitory.

"What happened Ginny?"

"It's about what Neville told us yesterday morning."

Ginny then revealed a Daily Prophet she had folded up within her robe.

Hermione read the headline out loud, "St. Mungo's Head Nurse under Surveillance for Ties with Dark Arts, your point is?"

"My point is, this isn't what I wanted to show you," replied Ginny sardonically as she shuffled through the pages of the Prophet. Towards one of the last pages she stopped and pointed to an article in the corner, "_this_ is what I wanted to show you."

"Lucius Malfoy Dead by Dementor's Kiss?" read Hermione, urgency in her tone.

"Exactly," Ginny pointed out.

"Merlin's pants! For once Luna and her father were right."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do? I'm not the Minister of Magic!"

"You're not going to talk to him? Try to comfort him?" suggested Ginny.

"Why should I even care? Good riddance."

"It's his father we are talking about for goodness gracious! You _know_ you don't mean that."

"You're... right," Hermione admitted, "but what am I supposed to do? He doesn't fancy me."

"You don't know that!"

"I suppose you think 'Mudblood' is a term of endearment?"

"Well, I guess you'd have to find out. This is your chance Hermione!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hellooo. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read my fic and a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed it. I appreciate your reviews since it's my first fic. And those of you haven't reviewed and are reading, what are you waiting for? Review already: Now, on the bad news I might be taking a bit to update seeing as school is starting in two weeks, but I'll try to be as speedy as possible when it comes to updating. That is all, thanks!

**Chapter 10**

For the following days, Hermione kept an eye out for Draco, but he was nowhere to be found. He hadn't been to Potions or Care of Magical Creatures the entire week. She never saw him in the Great Hall during meals, in the halls, by the lake or even in the library. Hermione would take to leaving the common room for hours at a time claiming to be studying, when in reality she was just hoping to bump into Draco.

* * *

"I wonder why Hermione has been doing so much independent studying lately." 

"Beats me, Ron."

"You don't think she is pulling another time turner on us, do you Harry?"

"I doubt it, she doesn't need to hide it from us anymore," pointed out Harry as they completed their astrology charts in the common room.

"Good point," Ron shrugged, "do you think she's hiding something else?"

"Honestly Ron, I wouldn't know. I cannot understand girls. It's a miracle I understand Professor McGonagall!"

* * *

Hermione was growing frustrated, _how come I have not seen him?_ She was standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall, when she decided to walk around the school's grounds, not in search of Draco but for only the crash of the frosty wind on her bare face. 

_Would a Slytherin and a Gryffindor ever even work out?_ Hermione had started wearing the locket around her neck now, _what will I do if I do find him? I can't just start talking about his… dead father and expect a welcome from him. What if the only reason he does not fancy me is because I am a half-blood? I'm sure his mother would not approve of that. _Hermione grabbed the locket and held it tight, wishing, hoping, picking all these negative thoughts out of her mind.

She stopped dead in her tracks; she hadn't paid any mind to where her feet were taking her. Hermione then realized she was standing on the outskirts of the Quidditch field. _Well, I haven't been here in a while_. She began walking towards the stands, but before even getting there she noticed someone already sitting there. She grabbed her wand and held it in front of her and advanced slowly toward the cloaked figure, her heart racing as she became closer.

"Who are you?" demanded Hermione as stood only several feet away from the person, she had managed to keep so close without making the slightest noise.

The person did not respond.

"Lumos," pronounced Hermione in hopes to get a better look at the individual, but to no avail. "Who are you?" she demanded once more, "Answer me! Or I will be forced to stun you!"

"I had no idea you were so daring," replied the person with a cool voice, unmoved by Hermione's threats and still looking in the opposite direction.

An electric current seemed to run through Hermione. Her heart hammered against her chest, her palms began to sweat through pores she never knew she had before. She found a giant knot in her throat and felt her knees weaken under the pressure of her weight. Her mind was in a blur, _this could not be happening._ Her hands covered in sweat, without realizing she lost the grip of her wand and it fell to the ground.

"Draco, is that you?" she asked to reassure herself.

"Accio Wand. Who do you think it'd be Mudblood?" Draco retorted as he held Hermione's wand.

Her heart sank to the put of her stomach. _That's all he sees me as, a 'Mudblood.' I should've have known._ Hermione's eyes glazed over with tears, but she could not show him any weakness, she could not cry in front of Draco Malfoy.

"That's too bad about your dad, huh?" Hermione countered her words bitter, icy and heartless.

Draco immediately turned to face Hermione and intently stared straight into her eyes. His eyes were a charcoal gray, a color Hermione had never seen. She had to keep herself from admiring how flattering it made him look. She noticed he looked, different and unlike his usual self. His gaze showed a vulnerability she recognized as the same one she saw in Harry after the Third Task in the Triwizard Tournament when he appeared outside of the maze clinging Cedric Diggory's lifeless body. Draco finally dropped his gaze and stared at the ground. Hermione suddenly felt ashamed.

"Can I have my wand back?" asked Hermione meekly.

Draco responded by standing up and staring at her again, this time anger stirring in his eyes. He threw the wand at her feet. She bent over to pick it up when his cloak grazed her arm as he strode past her and in the direction of the castle.

"Draco…" she whispered, "wait."

But Draco was too far to ever hear her whispers. She watched as he sped up until he disappeared from her sight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hermione had been lying awake for a couple hours as her alarm went off and realized it was time to get ready to face the day. She wiped at her eyes, all she could do lately was replay her unexpected encounter with Draco. _I can't believe I said that about his dad_, was the thought that constantly haunted her, _I can't believe I was so cruel. Any chances I had flew right out the window _that _night__ And great, today we have Care of Magical Creatures and he'll probably be there. Merlin knows what he__ wi__ll __say __to me!_

* * *

_Brace yourself Hermione, _she coached herself, _you deserve every bit of his lashings._

"Hermione, where _are_ you going?" asked Luna.

Hermione had walked past Hagrid's hut and was now heading towards the Forbidden Forest.

Class begun as usual, no sign of Draco, but Crabbe and Goyle looked particularly nastier than customary. Class went on as Hagrid fumbled with his lesson and often went off topic. Hermione looked around at her classmates; Harry and Ron were joking but were trying hard to feign interest for Hagrid's sake, Padma and Parvati were twirling their hair with a blank expression on their faces, Neville had an awkward look on his face as he observed Luna daze and murmur incantations under her breath as she held her radish earring in one hand. Hermione sighed when she heard an obnoxious giggle disrupt her despair come from the Slytherin side of the class. It had to be Pansy Parkinson.

It was then that Hermione noticed Draco lurking behind Crabbe and Goyle, almost entirely hidden from sight. _Has he been standing there the whole time?_ After noticing Draco was there, Hermione had her eyes glued on him. She couldn't help but stare at him. Suddenly, he was staring at her. She couldn't decipher whether his eyes were full of angst or hate towards her, but as quickly as it came it was gone and his attention was focused on Pansy who was tugging at his hand. Hermione clutched at her locket and closed her eyes, whole-heartedly hoping for the best and expecting the worse from what had happened merely three nights ago.

Hagrid dismissed class, but Hermione just stood planted to where she stood. She felt a slight shove and sensed someone standing right behind her.

"Spending too much time with Looney Lovegood are we now?" scowled Draco, "I think you have damn near lost your mind now Granger."

* * *

"What do you mean Harry?"

Harry paused and looked up from his parchment as he put his quill down.

"You have such a concerned look on your face, as if Voldemort had personally invited you to be a Death Eater and you were worried about turning him down," he paused, "you _would_ turn him down, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would," she replied smiling, "I've just been thinking about all the studying I'll need to do next week for my N.E.W.T. Ancient Runes class."

"You've been really uneasy about your classes this year. It's not like you."

"Well, I don't… I don't know how to answer that."

"You know Ron's been coming up with all these theories about why you've been so distant towards us. He thinks you're mad at us, well, him mostly."

"No, nothing of the sort."

"Maybe you should tell Ron that," Harry suggested before he continued working on the parchment lying before him."

* * *

Ginny had sent a message through Neville for Hermione to meet her in the Great Hall in an hour. Hermione made her way down the stairs and the corridors looking forward to spending some time with Ginny. She had a lot of stories to exchange with her and a lot of things to get off her chest. But before meeting up with her, she wanted to go to the library to check out a book.

She was looking for a book for Ancient Runes when she felt someone looking at her. She looked around, but didn't find anyone. She felt someone's gaze upon her again and she listened intently, trying her best not to make even the slightest noise. _Maybe it's just my imagination, _she thought. But then she heard someone bump into the shelf. She sped around the end of the aisle to see Malfoy, looking startled.

"What are you _doing_ Malfoy?"

Malfoy just stared back blankly at Hermione. "Well…"

Hermione looked at him expectantly.

Malfoy took a couple steps toward Hermione, "Uh… I was looking for a book."

"Yes, that's what you usually do in the library."

An awkward silence came between them. Hermione fumbled with her hands and began tapping her foot out of anxiety.

"Listen Malfoy, I wanted to apologize for the other night. I didn't mean to say that about, you know… your dad."

Although seemingly impossible, Draco's face became more pale. He didn't respond to her apology.

Hermione was embarrassed. _Why did I even apologize? Why did I even bother? I should've known he wouldn't have accepted my apology._ She turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked timidly.

"I told Ginny I would meet up with her in the Great Hall." She answered slightly taken aback and shocked at his sudden interest.

"Oh," he answered considerably disappointed. Draco lowered his gaze to the floor.

Hermione began to walk away again once more. She had only took a few steps before she felt Draco grab her elbow gently.

"Er… do you think you can… not go to the Great Hall?"

"Why would I do that?" Hermione answered unsure of where this was going.

"Uh… well do you think you can stay?"

"With you?"

"Who else?"

Hermione smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
**  
Draco took Hermione to the roped off section of the library, where students were not allowed and sat on the floor behind the shelf farthest from view.

"Muffliato," Draco whispered as they made themselves comfortable. He saw her confused face and said, "Like that no one can hear us."

"Well, I figured that out. What I'm confused about is why you wanted me to stay."

Draco drew in a deep breath, "Since you apologized, you obviously didn't mean what you said to me that night. So I figured that if you cared enough to apologize, you wouldn't mind talking to me privately."

"About what?"

"You know…" he hesitated, "my dad."

"Oh. I never thought you would want to share your intimate concerns with a half-blood. I find it rather uncharacteristic of you," she replied a bit defensively.

"I think it's only fair since you apologized for what you said, I'll apologize for calling you Mudblood all these years."

"Thank you," she replied appreciatively, "Apology accepted."

"Besides, it may be uncharacteristic, but I haven't been acting like my usual self lately and I think you can vouch for that."

_Where is he going with this?_ thought Hermione. _Is this a trick?_

"I really wanted to know," Draco continued, "What has everyone been saying about the incident with my father."

"I'm sure you've read the Prophet and their story of death by Dementor's kiss, right?"

"Actually, I've abstained from reading any newspapers or magazines."

"Oh," was Hermione's answer and was tentative to continue. "The Quibbler says he was sent to be killed by Bellatrix under You-Know-Who's orders. Then there's the completely ridiculous stories, some people say he was kidnapped by goblins. Some have been saying that he was sent to Azkaban and is really alive and the media is making up the whole story in order to make the Ministry look like it's actually accomplishing something." Hermione was going to continue before she looked at Draco and saw his eyes glassy and on the verge of tears. She had never seen him in that state.

"One of the stories is actually somewhat accurate," Draco stated after a few minutes of silence."

Hermione's eyes widened but was reluctant to press on, "Why are you asking me?"

"I already told you."

"I'm sure more than one person has tried to comfort you about your father's passing, like Pansy, Crabbe or Goyle, why me?"

"I gave you an option if you don't want to be here you can leave Granger," he responded fire in his eyes.

"I just want to know!" Hermione said offended by his answer.

"I don't know who else to talk to, all my friends are Slytherins. They don't understand what I'm going through right now. They haven't experienced loss. Most, if not all Slytherins are Voldemort supporters and have parents or family members that are Death Eaters or are in Azkaban because of Dark Arts."

"What does that have to do with your dad?"

"Bellatrix _did_ kill my dad. Voldemort's been upset with my parents for some time now. Voldemort wanted me to be a spy here at Hogwarts apparently. My mother didn't want to get me involved because she thinks I'm too young. Voldemort thought it was an excuse and that my parents had no allegiance for him anymore. Bellatrix has always been the most loyal and was offended by his accusations and wanted to prove her devotion. Voldemort 'disowned' my family in a way and Bellatrix wanted to take matters into her own hands. And that's what she did. I'll spare you further details."

Hermione could not believe the words coming out of his mouth. She was in total disbelief. _How can Bellatrix kill her __own __sister's husband?_

"I wanted to talk to you because it seemed you cared that night. If I would tell this to one of my friends, they would've have said it was a good thing it happened like that Voldemort wouldn't doubt me. But he inadvertently killed my father! Because of him, my dad is dead!" Draco exclaimed."I'm scared Hermione. I'm scared for my mother. And I came to you because you have experienced some loss and know how to cope with it, like last year when Sirius Black died. My friends don't understand. Some Slytherins have even been saying he deserved to die."

Draco's face was slightly turned away when she suddenly saw tears trickling down his cheek, but he quickly wiped them away. A human side came out of Draco, a soft, sensitive and caring one. His cold, icy exterior had melted away into emotion. This made Hermione smile, but she quickly removed the smile from her face. This was not a time for smiling when Draco is talking about his father. But this new discovery made her want to comfort him even more. She wanted to hug him tight and tell him everything would be alright. She wanted him to cry on her shoulder then softly dry his face. She wanted to kiss his sorrows away. But she couldn't do that hence she just placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it softly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"And then what happened?"

"I already told you Ginny, nothing!"

"So the both of you just sat there in the dark?"

"Pretty much. We weren't there for much longer after that."

"Humph!" Ginny replied indignantly. "If you were going to ditch me, you could've at least given me a story worth hearing!" 

* * *

Hermione was wandering the halls simply doing her Head Girl duties. When she saw Draco round the corner of the hall; walking very fast paced and in her direction. She looked directly into his eyes and could have sworn to see a smile form in them, but that quickly vanished as she saw a scowl come over his expressionless face. Only seconds later, Crabbe and Goyle rounded the corner as well. Hermione felt a wave of disappointment crash over her. _How stupid of me to think that he was actually approaching me and wanted to talk to me. Just because he talked to me last week doesn't mean anything._

But Hermione's thoughts were soon interrupted by Draco's strong scent. Hermione had to keep herself from melting at his presence. As Draco swept by, he nudged her shoulder and she was forced to remember that he had apparently wanted nothing to do with her.

"Watch, where you're going Mudblood!" snapped Draco. And Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

Hermione held her composure though, she didn't want to show them, more precisely Draco, how hurt she felt.

* * *

Hermione was on her way to the Great Hall, shuffling her feet. Ever since earlier that afternoon, she felt overwhelmed with sorrow. All her whole-hearted efforts were in vain. _Draco only needed comforting from someone, anyone; he didn't want to spend time with me. __I was __simply at right place at the right time_. Hermione yanked off the locket out of spite and threw it on the floor.

Hermione felt tears sting the back of her eyes. _Oh I can't possibly cry now. _Every second that passed, she could feel her strength give way to the tears. She changed her direction and made her way to the girl's bathroom instead.

"Hermione!" called out Harry, "Where you going?"

_Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time now. _Hermione breathed in deeply. _Don't cry Hermione, don't cry. No need to make a spectacle._

"Hermione?" Harry called out again, only this time much closer.

She now faced Harry with a large smile plastered on her face, "Hey Harry."

"Aren't you coming to dinner?"

"Of course, I was just going to go to the bathroom a second," she paused as she saw Harry stoop down to the floor, "but it can wait."

"Isn't this your locket?"

She threw her hands up to where her locket usually hung and searched her neck as frantically as she could, and replied to Harry innocently, "Oh my! Yes it is! I didn't even notice it was gone. Thank goodness you found it!"

Harry handed over the locket, happy to have helped his friend, and she stored it away in her pocket. And Hermione hooked her arm around Harry as she said, "Let's go eat!" And they continued walking towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Dinner at the Great Hall had just finished and Hermione was anxious to get back to her dormitory. She wanted to spend some time alone. She had no desire to try so hard to pretend to be happy and amused at everything her friends had to say, she was too consumed in her gloom to care about anything else.

Everyone was walking towards the Great Hall entrance and Hermione only felt relief. Ron was walking beside her, smiling to himself. She wondered why, but didn't care enough to ask. Ron threw his arm over Hermione's shoulders and Hermione quivered under his touch. _What is he doing? What is this all about?_

"So, Harry told me he found your locket before dinner?"

"Er... yeah. I guess it must've fallen off," Hermione managed to stammer.

"It's a good thing we have Harry as a friend eh? If it wasn't for him, who knows what would've happened to it."

"Yeah…" sighed Hermione.

"So…"

"Yeah, so, so what is your arm doing around me?" was the only thing Hermione managed to say. She was shocked to hear what she had said; she didn't mean to say it out loud.

Ron's face flushed as he slithered his arm from her shoulders.

"Ron!"

Ron gulped. He stood two steps down from Hermione, paralyzed to the spot, his eyes glazed over like that of a doll's, expressionless.

"I didn't mean it _that_ way! I was only trying to make conversation except I just so happen to wonder that out loud."

No response from Ron.

"Ron, for Merlin's sake! It just caught me off guard!"

At that moment, Ron came back to life and stared at Hermione, not with a look of anger but of disappointment. He rushed off past her and as he did, he brushed up against her. _Was that on purpose? _she wondered.

When Ron reached the top of the steps, he looked down to Hermione and said, "Hmm… I wonder. Wonder, wonder, wonder! I wonder what you really must think inside that head of yours. I wonder…" he paused and lowered his voice, "what you really must think of me."

And with that said, he continued on his way back to the Gryffindor common room, leaving Hermione behind on the steps, confused.

"Well, I won't be dealing with any of that tonight," she said to herself out loud as she made her way back down the stairs in the direction of her favorite place.

* * *

Hermione was cuddled in a corner of the library: she was almost done rereading her favorite book for the eleventh time, when she reached her hand into her pocket to search for the locket. She grabbed several things in her pocket and laid it out across the table. Her locket was there along with several other items, a quill, several hair pins, a folded piece of parchment and a chocolate frog Harry had given her earlier that day. Hermione strung the locket around her neck and smiled and she closed the clasp. _Ron was right, good thing Harry found it_.

Hermione began putting everything back into her pocket when the parchment caught her attention. _I don't remember this_.

She held it in her hand for just a second before she began unfolding it to read its contents. A baffled look rested upon Hermione's face, _what in the world?_

_Hermione-_

_Meet me in the Astronomy T__ower at midnight._

She glanced at the clock it was ten minutes to midnight, "Merlin!" she exclaimed and ran out of the library. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hermione caught her breath at the foot of the stairs that lead up to the Astronomy Tower. She looked up and wondered who might be up there waiting for her, who might have been the one to write the note and request a private meeting. And more importantly, she wondered what might warrant such an exclusive rendezvous.

Hermione's hands trembled unconsciously. It was completely silent, except for the thud of her heart; her heart threatened to tear her chest open and jump out. She inhaled deeply as she slowly climbed the stairs.

She reached the top of the stairs and at first glance realized no one was there. _Is this some type of cruel, practical joke? _Hermione found herself rather confused. _I guess I'll wait a couple minutes to see if whoever it is shows. _She walked towards the center of the room and shivered slightly.

"Boy is it could in here," she said to herself out loud.

"Need me to warm you up?" replied a sultry male's voice.

Hermione smiled to herself. "Actually," she began as she turned on her heel, "I-I err…," stammered as she laid eyes on who stood at the entranceway.

There he stood looking more suave than she could've imagined: his shoulders leaning against the rock wall with his arms hanging down at his side and one hand in his pocket. His feet were crossed and the ends of his mouth formed a scheming smile. Hermione stood speechless at the sight of him.

He slowly approached her while saying, "Listen Hermione, I've been dying to say this for such a long time, but had no idea how in the world to do it."

Hermione gasped as he clutched her hands in his and brought them up to his lips. He tenderly kissed each one of her hands without taking his eyes off her. They stood facing each other silent for several minutes, neither of them daring to speak a word.

Hermione broke their stare as she slid her hands out of his and took a deep breath.

"Well…" she finally managed to say, "I never imagined this side of you."

"Oh?" he replied coolly and confidently, "Did you ever imagine I'd be capable of this?"

He softly tugged at her chin upward as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers for only a few moments. Their faces were only mere inches apart as he stared deeply into her hazelnut-colored eyes for a few seconds before he kissed her again, this time more passionately. He grabbed the sides of her face with both his hands as he kissed her.

Hermione finally let her guard down and felt her body give way to the warmth of his body as she snuggled up closer to him. She placed her hands upon his hips as she kissed him back longingly. She slowly gained the confidence to run her hands up his back and hold him close to her as he began to kiss her neck. She never imagined him to be so good at snogging. She ran her fingers through his fiery, red hair as he began to softly kiss her jaw line. When he finally stopped he looked at her expectantly.

"What?"

"Well, don't you have anything to tell me?" he asked inquisitively.

"What do you mean Ron?"

"Aren't you going to say something along the lines of 'I've liked you for so long too and I've been waiting for this day for years? Oh, and you're an incredible snogger.'"

She blushed slightly and smiled as she repeated, "Well, you _are_ an incredible snogger."

He sandwiched one of her hands in both of his as he replied, "And…"

"I would've never imagined _you_ were the one that wrote the anonymous note to me and wanted to meet me here to 'declare your love.'"

"To declare _our_ love," he corrected, "as cliché as _that_ sounds."

An icy silence fell between them.

"Hermione?"

"Ron."

"You don't have anything to say to me Hermione? I'm here pouring my heart out and you're just standing there."

Hermione felt her temperature rising and her eyes well up with tears. She tried to bite back the tears as she explained, "I'm just so… confused."

"You didn't seem confused when you were snogging me!" he said his voice rising with anger and humiliation.

"It's just it's been five years Ron, five years!" she choked. She could no longer hold back the tears.

"Better late than never?" was the only thing he could muster up to say.

Somehow, after Ron said that, more tears poured from Hermione's eyes.

Ron had no idea what to do, he watched helplessly as Hermione sobbed.

_I hate myself right now_Hermione thought to herself, _I can't believe I'm breaking down like this. Control yourself, Hermione._

"You know what 'Mione?"

Hermione looked up at him with a lost look in her eyes and tear-streaked cheeks.

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to yell or make you cry. I was just expecting things to happen differently tonight."

"Thank you, Ron. You have no idea how much I appreciate that," she replied sincerely.

"I'm not going to pressure you," he said as he grasped her shoulders, "now you know how I feel. Everything's out on the table, now it's your turn to decide whether you want it or not."

"You know Ron, tonight I have truly seen a completely different side to you."

"Yeah? Is that a compliment?"

"Of course!" she replied as she touched his cheek.

Ron placed his hand over hers and smiled, "At least I got something out of this, eh?"

Hermione smiled back. Ron leaned in and placed one last, soft kiss square on her lips.

"Did you know you look simply beautiful right now?"

"Oh. Only now?"

"Unfortunately so, on every other occasion you look like a hag."

Hermione playfully smacked his arm.

"Alright, alright, that's enough."

"Let's get back to the Gryffindor Tower," Hermione offered.

"Let's go," agreed Ron as he offered his arm to escort Hermione out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
**  
A week had passed since Ron and Hermione's encounter in the Astronomy Tower and ever since Ron had been acting particularly thoughtful and sweet. The following day after their meeting, he had managed to leave her a note at her bedside thanking her for meeting him and making the night memorable. A couple days after that, he offered her the last slice of pumpkin pie at dinner, and everyone knows Ron can't pass up on food. Yesterday he even handpicked some flowers from the Forbidden Forest for her. And ever since that night, he had been acting very gentlemanly, opening doors and pulling out chairs for Hermione.

Hermione was beginning to recall some of her old feelings for Ron and had even wondered why she had given up on him in the first place. 

* * *

"So, what is going on with you and my brother?" asked Ginny Weasley.

"Nothing!"

Ginny didn't believe her.

"I swear," argued Hermione, "except what happened in the tower."

"Are you sure nothing else has happened since then?"

"Not that I can recall," was Hermione's response as she burst into giggles.

"Whatever happened to you're going to forget about him just how I'm forgetting bout Harry."

"You know it's hard. I bet you still feel something for Harry and every time you look at him you wish he was yours."

Ginny lowered her eyes and frowned.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I shouldn't have been so tactless."

"It's okay. I shouldn't rain on your parade. I just want you to be sure you're making the right decision. He's my brother and all but I know he can be an insensitive prat."

"You're telling me?" questioned Hermione.

"So your love for the Slytherin King is no more?" Ginny asked dramatically.

"Love? I wouldn't go that far now. I just fancied him."

"Mhmm. I assume your locket's changed then since you've had your change of heart?"

A guilty look came across Hermione's face.

"What?! It hasn't?!" exclaimed Ginny loudly.

"I can't help it," Hermione replied pleadingly.

"Sure you can! It shows you what you most desire Hermione! If it hasn't changed it's because _you_ haven't changed either!"

"I believe I've changed. Are you sure it can't be wrong?"

"Have you ever seen a spell fail unless cast incorrectly? And this one has worked for generations, so there would be no reason for it to be 'malfunctioning' now."

"You're right," admitted Hermione, "I am confused Ginny. But, I don't understand. I really think I want t give Ron a chance. He's been so kind and loving lately. It's rather unbelievable really."

"Before you go ahead and give anyone chances Miss Granger, you better make up your mind! You're my best friend and I don't want to see you get hurt, but he's my brother and I don't want to see him get hurt either. Make sure you know what you want before you pursue it."

"Ginny, you're so wise for someone so young."

"Pfft. I'm not _that_ young. I'm only a year younger than _you_! I've got to get to class, see you at dinner?"

"See you," agreed Hermione as the two girls went their separate ways.

* * *

Potions was as boring as usual as Snape hissed about stirring the potion at the correct speed and correct direction in order to make it correctly. The only difference to today's class was the Harry and Hermione switched partners and Ron was her partner for this class. Hermione was directing Ron which way to cut the ingredients as a visitor stopped by their table.

"Isn't it the Mudblood and the Weasel?" jeered Draco.

"You know Malfoy, I am in such a good mood nothing you can say can ruin this for me," responded Ron smiling and getting back to chopping the ingredients.

"Oh, really now? I guess it must be because you've got yourself a girlfriend, Miss Mudblood Princess herself," Draco scoffed.

"Who says that?" asked Hermione concerned.

"That's the talk around Hogwarts. Can you imagine that? Poor, Mudblood babies? Ha! That would be a sight to see. If only there was a way to cast people out of the Wizarding World. Who knows, with Weasel's luck his offspring might turn out to be squibs!"

Hermione's jaw dropped, "That's a terrible thing to say!"

"Did that hurt your feelings?" mocked Draco.

"Ignore him Hermione, don't give him the satisfaction," consoled Ron.

Draco laughed haughtily as he stalked back to his table on the Slytherin side of dungeon.

Hermione stared at him and couldn't help but feel rage come over her. _Calm down, no need to form a spectacle_, she said to herself.

* * *

Class was nearly halfway done and Hermione and Ron were in the final steps of concocting their befuddlement potion.

"Oh, darn it we need some more sneezewort."

"I'll get it 'Mione," offered Ron happily.

Hermione couldn't help but smile back at his genuine offer, "It's okay Ron, I'll go to the cupboard and get it, you keep stirring. Make sure the potion doesn't turn purple."

Hermione headed to the cupboard and stood up on a stool searching for the sneezewort on the top shelf. She hadn't been there for long when Draco joined her.

"Watch out Mudblood, you might fall," warned Draco.

"What do you care?" retorted Hermione.

"I _don't_, it was a threat."

"And I'm so scared," replied Hermione sarcastically.

"I like your sarcasm," smirked Draco deviously.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed an ingredient, besides I can do as I please."

Hermione ignored him.

"Is it true then?"

"What do you mean is it true then? What are you talking about, you snob."

"Are you and Weasel an item?" pried Draco.

"Again, WHAT DO _YOU _CARE?"

"You're right, I don't."

"Hence why I don't need to answer that," replied Hermione courtly.

"I still want to know though-"

"WHY?!" Hermione demanded.

"Why not?" Draco replied nonchalantly.

"Well, we're not! Happy now?"

"Aww… poor Mudblood got rejected?"

"Not exactly…" Hermione answered as she reached towards the back of the shelf for the jar with the sneezewort.

"I'm sure. He's poor, but a half-blood is still a half-blood. Us purebloods have got to stick with each other," Draco added derisively.

"I don't know what you want, but I guess you can continue talking to yourself since I'm leaving," said Hermione as she climbed down the stool.

"No you're not," decided Draco as he blocked the doorway.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Draco, let me through before I jinx you."

"Can you meet me in the library tomorrow?" Draco whispered.

"What?" Hermione said confused.

"Actually, tomorrow's no good. Can you meet me there Friday?"

"I don't know where you get the impression that I'd _voluntarily _meet up with _you _somewhere, so I'm afraid you've got the wrong idea Malfoy!"

"Please Hermione," Draco pleaded and although his face remained cold and unchanged, his eyes exuded warmth, "In the same place as last time we spoke. I really need someone to talk to."

"What do _I _care?" scoffed Hermione.

"Maybe you don't. But I'll be there Friday around 11:00," and with that said Draco left her standing in the cupboard shocked beyond belief.


End file.
